


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by ImaginAria



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Credit in the notes, This is just fluff based off a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginAria/pseuds/ImaginAria
Summary: Christmas at the Hotel
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 16





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY NOTHING IN THIS BELONGS TO ME. The characters of course belong to Hazbin Hotel and Vivziepop, and the premise for this story belongs to Neuroddic's animatic video from youtube (youtube.com/watch?v=XVnzo9HOFLU) which deserves even more views because it's adorable.

If there was one place on (or under) Earth that didn't celebrate Christmas at all, in any way, it was Hell. For obvious reasons. And if there was a home in Hell that REALLY didn't celebrate Christmas, it was Lucifer and Lilith's house. For even more obvious reasons.

So Charlie hadn't exactly grown up with Christmas.

In fact, it wasn't until long after she'd met Vaggie that she'd learned about it at all. Vaggie was the one who told her about it. Nobody else had really been very close to Charlie growing up, so no one had gotten to know her enough to know how much she'd love it.

But Vaggie had.

When December had rolled around each year, and the Anti-Christmas signs went up all around Pentagram City, Charlie would rest her head on Vaggie's should and say, “Tell me about Christmas on Earth, Vaggie?”

And Vaggie would say, “Again, hon?” But she would be smiling, because Charlie would always say.

“Pleeeeeeease?” with that heart-melting adorable smile that made the little red circles on her cheeks practically glow, and Vaggie couldn't resist the pleas of her girlfriend.

“All right.”

“Yay!” Charlie would snuggle closer and listen as Vaggie told her.

“In the beginning of December, they start playing Christmas songs on the radio. All sorts—Winter Wonderland, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Feliz Navidad...and the radio is the first thing, you know. And the very next thing, you know, is the decorations.”

“Tell me about the decorations, Vaggie?”

“Everyone puts lights up on their houses, all the way around the edges. Red and green and white, glittering and glowing, so whole towns light up and shine all through the night--” Vaggie waved her hand and Charlie imagined she could see the glowing houses, lit up with Christmas cheer instead of billboards advertising sex and drugs.

“What else, what else?”

“Everyone gets wreaths and Christmas trees—all fresh and green and smelling like pine forest, and decorate them with red ribbon and hanging ornaments, covered in glitter and tinsel.”

“All razzle-dazzle?” Charlie asked, and Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Yes, hon, All razzle-dazzle. Although nobody says that.”

Charlie just smiled.

“And people get festive in other ways too. You remember, there's that special holiday drink, Egg Nog, which some people put...a lot of alcohol into. But then...there's also mistletoe.”

Vaggie hadn't mentioned that one before, and Charlie looked up with curiosity, “What's...mistletoe?”

“Oh...um...” Pink darted across Vaggie's cheeks, and she tucked a piece of white hair behind her ear, “Well...it's this plant, with white berries, although everyone always thinks they're red but that's holly...and there's a tradition with it, too, like there is with most Christmas things.”

“What is it?”

Vaggie blushed more, before she murmured, “Well...you're supposed to kiss people standing under the mistletoe.”

“Kiss them?” Charlie blushed too, and hid her face in Vaggie's shoulder, before peering back up, “That's...a nice tradition.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you—did you ever do that? Kiss someone under the mistletoe?”

Vaggie hesitated, then, “No. Not really.” 

“Huh...” Charlie twisted a strand of blonde hair as she pondered.

Vaggie knew that look—and so she was somehow totally unsurprised when, at breakfast the next day, Charlie came downstairs lugging a large easel with papers on it, and her favorite pointer stick.

“What's the plan now, hon?” She asked, as she stirred her porridge.

“You'll just have to wait and see! It involves everyone, and it's gonna be aaaawesome!” 

Vaggie smiled, a little unsure.

...

It took the usual amount—that is, to say, waaaay too much—of time for 'everyone' to assemble. Even when 'everyone' only included Alastor, Angel, Husk, and Nifty.

Nifty, of course, was already there—but the tiny demoness was always already everywhere, somehow. And Alastor was 100% punctual, at 8 am on the exact dot.

The two who took forever were Angel and Husker—eventually Alastor just snapped them down onto the sofa, “Some of us have other things to do today,” he said, as he sipped his tea from a perfect china cup that definitely didn't belong to the hotel.

“We all do!” Charlie jumped up, throwing out her arms, and both Angel and Husk groaned.

“I'm too fuckin' hungover for this,” Husk groaned, dragging a clawed hand down his face, but a glare from Vaggie made him shut his mouth.

“Soooo here's my new plan!” Charlie spun around and stabbed her pointer at the clipboard, “We're! Gonna!”

She flipped over the board to show the words, “Celebrate Christmas!”

For a moment, there was dead silence, and then Angel said, “What?”

“Christmas! We are gonna have Christmas at the hotel!”

“Uhhhh...no.” Angel shook his head, and behind him, Husk was echoing that same gesture.

“Come on! It'll be fun!”

“Hell. No.”

Charlie sighed, and flipped to the next page, “It involves an alcoholic beverage called Egg Nog. Which you can drink as much of as you want ”

Suddenly Husk and Angel were nodding, and Charlie smiled.

“Okay,” she flipped to the next page, where there was a diagram of a Christmas tree, which Vaggie had to admit was pretty darn good for someone who had never actually seen one before, “So here's what we'll need. We need a star, a tree, some presents, some stockings, and...mistletoe.” She glanced at Vaggie as she said that, and both of them blushed slightly—only diminished a bit when Vaggie was distracted by Nifty, who was writing down every word Charlie was saying, and nodding vigorously.

“All right everyone! So, Nifty, you're in charge of stockings, which we'll hang in front of the fire—they look like this, red on the bottom with white trim.”

Nifty nodded, and gave a little salute, “I got it boss! I'll make sure to get right on that!”

“Alastor, you're in charge of the star, which we'll put on top of the tree.”

“Very well,” he gave a little bow and took Nifty's hand, and the two of them disappeared into a string of shadows.

“All right! That just leaves you two,” Charlie pointed at Angel and Husk, “You guys are in charge of the tree!”

“Uh. No,” Angel shook his head, and Charlie sighed.

“Aaaaand the Egg Nog. Which, you know where you can get that right?”

“Where?” Husk asked, suspiciously, and a grin slid across Charlie's face.

“From Sir Pentious.”

Angel practically leaped out of his seat, “We're on it! C'mon,” and he dragged Husker out of the room, leaving Vaggie and Charlie alone.

“Wow, hon,” Vaggie said, standing and walking over to her girlfriend, “It looks like you might actually be able to pull this off.”

“Wwwwwell,” Charlie smiled, “There's still one more thing we need!” She flipped to the last page, and there was the word Mistletoe, “Um. Yeah,” Charlie rubbed her arm, “Do you think we can get that?”

Vaggie smiled, “I don't see why not.”

...

Alastor and Nifty found themselves materializing at a small shop, which Alastor strutted into like he owned it, and Nifty bounced after him.

The shopkeeper didn't even look up at them, which served Alastor just fine—he didn't need any extra groveling today—as he browsed the pentagrams for sale on one of the shelves. Behind the counter, Nifty had found the perfect red fabric for the stockings, and was busily sewing absolutely as many as physically possible.

...

At Sir Pentious' compound, Husk landed heavily and a little shakily, while Angel grinned as he leaped out of his arms, “Thanks babe.”

Husk grimaced, “Let's just fuckin' do the job and get outta here.”

“Whatever you saaaay.” 

Security was honestly kind of terrible once you got around the outer defenses of Egg Bois, and so they were pretty much able to sneak in entirely undetected—all the way to the kitchen.

Sir Pentious himself was grabbing some of the very beverage they were after from the fridge as they hid around the corner.

“Bingo,” Angel whispered, and they slunk around the corner to grab some.

Husk beat him to it though, and had the first taste. It really wasn't bad—a bit like Irish cream—and he was about to grab more when he realized that the fridge was entirely empty. When he turned around he found out why. Angel had a bottle in each of his four visible hands, and was busily trying to drink from all of them.

“Come on,” Husk sighed, grabbed Angel's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

...

Charlie and Vaggie had managed to arrange something from one of the many drug vending machines into something that Vaggie assured was as close to holly as they were going to get.

“So then...red or white berries?”

“Mhmm.”

Charlie tapped her lips, “Hmm...we could use cherries maybe?”

“Maybe,” Vaggie gave a small shrug, “But they're pretty hard to come by.”

“I know someone who always has some. Come on!”

...

Alastor had made his selection, picking the absolute finest pentagram, and had turned and trotted out of the store, with Nifty trailing behind him with her stack of stockings.

“Hey!” the shopkeeper yelled, stepping out from behind the counter, now not wearing anything below the waist, “You have to pay for tha--!”

Alastor didn't even look as he threw the pentagram over his shoulder, landing a perfect hit in the shopkeeper's forehead, “Not today!” 

“Don't forget the star!” Nifty reminded, and Alastor leaned back to grab it, admiring the glistening red color.

...

The only bowl of cherries in Sir Pentious' house happened to be sitting on the side table next to him—but that wasn't a problem for Vaggie, who slid across the floor so stealthily that you couldn't even hear her breathe, and grabbed the bowl from right under his nose—figuratively speaking.

...

Vaggie hadn't counted on Angel and Husk walking right past the door at that exact moment, and getting caught in the hall light as Sir Pentious peered out, trying to find where his cherries had vanished off to.

The two of them high-tailed it outside where, conveniently, they found Charlie's limo waiting for them. 

“Well that's fuckin' convenient,” Husk muttered, as they dived in and someone hit the gas.

...

Charlie and Vaggie were almost done, hiding in a closet while they finished assembling their garland, “Almost—what do you think, Vaggie?” Charlie held up the red berries and green leaves.

“Hmm...” Vaggie tilted her head, “Well...don't you think it needs a bow? To be like the picture?”

“I guess...” Charlie deflated some, until Vaggie reached back and undid her hair bow.

“Do you think this will do?”

“I think it's perfect...and a tie there...done!”

“What! Do you think! You are doing!” The hissing voice cut through their hushed whispers, and Vaggie and Charlie looked up to see Sir Pentious, backed by a flank of Egg Bois, “Ehehehehe! What a prize! And ssssneaking into my houssse no lesss!”

“Uh...” Charlie started, but before she could finish, or Vaggie could pull out any of her variety of weapons, there was a loud honking, and the limo slammed into the snake demon out of nowhere.

“Aren't we...inside?” Vaggie started, but before she could finish, Angel reached out of the car and grabbed them.

“Worry about logic later, leave now!”

...

As they sped away, Charlie tapped off on her fingers, “Egg Nog, Mistletoe, star and stockings?” Alastor, somehow in the back seat, balanced the star on one finger, and Nifty held up her stack of socks, “So all we're missing is...a tree...” She glared at Angel and Husk.

“Don't worry babe, I got you.” Angel popped out his third set of arms, which were holding an ax, and stuck his head out the window, “Any second now...”

There was a loud THWACK, and the dead tree that had been by the side of the road was suddenly in Angel's arms, “There we go!”

...

Decorating the hotel wasn't exactly like Vaggie remembered. There were no copious lights in red and green and white, definitely no manger scenes, no smell of pine from fresh evergreens.

It was different.

But it was just as good.

Nifty hung the stockings on the newly dusted fireplace—one for each of them, all done up with their names in glitter glue mimicking their signatures—and set the rest of them in a perfect stack before she darted off to bake cookies, making the entire hotel smell like sugar and chocolate. Angel and Husk got perfectly smashed on Egg Nog while putting up the tree (or attempting to anyways), leading to them both being flopped on the couch with the tree a bit askew, which Alastor fixed with a snap as he reached up to put the red-and-black star on top.

Charlie and Vaggie folded ornaments out of paper and while the cookies cooled, Nifty sewed them onto string and they all hung them on the tree together, while Vaggie hummed old Christmas songs that Nifty and Alastor were able to sing along to as Charlie tried to learn the tunes and lyrics. 

“It looks beautiful, hon,” Vaggie pulled Charlie back to see the whole scene, “You did a great job.”

Charlie beamed, and Vaggie smiled up at her—only to notice the ceiling, “Charlie—look.”

Charlie glanced up, and pink dusted across her cheeks, “Mistletoe.”

“Mhmm.”

Charlie blushed, “Does that mean...”

“Mhmm.”

Slowly, the two of them leaned in close and kissed—and it felt different from when they did normally, like it was something truly special.

“Merry Christmas, Vaggie.”

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.”


End file.
